Fallen To Fate
by Bali1
Summary: Caryn has always hated Nikolas but after a turn in events she begins to realize he's not the demon she thought him to be.
1. Chp1 Caryn

Fallen To Fate  
  
Hey many of these characters are Amelia Atwater-Rhodes not mine. Well that's all I have to say. Oh and if you like my story the Review! Here it goes.Oh and I re-posted after fixing some errors. Sry 'bout that and thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Ch.1 Caryn  
Caryn Smoke sagged into a chair and sighed. She'd been running around SingleEarth helping vampires, witches, and humans for several hours now. It was Christmas Eve and people were poring in for the party the staff at SingleEarth was throwing. Though she loved the celebration they threw every year she decided this time she'd just greet everyone then go home and rest. Preparing for tonight had been more tiring than usual. She'd been happy to let people ,who wanted to, help, but they had only ended up putting decorations in wrong spots, annoying the staff, and just make Caryn's day stressful.  
She was startled from her rest by sensing three people peering at her. Three vampires was a more specific description of the beings before her. Three pairs of black eyes gazed at her, one held concern and the other two curiosity.  
"Well I'm glad you three came. Merry Christmas." Caryn said cheerfully to Sarah and the siblings Kristopher and Nissa. The tall, blonde Sarah had once been a witch of the Vida line, daughter of Dominic herself. She had been changed by Kristopher only months before.  
"We thought you might want some company." Nissa said. She, like her brother, was raven haired and fair but she was easier to understand then Kris or their brother Nikolas, Kris's twin. "Well sit down then. Company would be great. I plan to leave soon enough though."  
"You now celebrate Christmas, Caryn? Is that something a wiccan should do?" A few months ago Caryn would have taken Sarah's comment as a bitter insult to all witches but now that she and Sarah got along she took it for the jest it was.  
"Oh this is only to keep the regs happy." she said meaning humans when she said regs. Kristopher looked around his face relaxed but blank.  
"I was surprised at how many vampires came." He said amicably.  
"So were the members of my staff." She told him. She yawned loudly.  
"You are bushed Caryn." Nissa said," Go home. Nothing bad will befall your precious, SingleEarth." Caryn, wanting to change the subject, not wanting to seem weak to the vampires, asked,  
"And how is Nikolas?" There was a tense silence after her query. Caryn hated Nissa and Kristopher's brother because he drained his prey accept for those blood-bonded to him.  
"He's at a party." Replied Nissa quietly.  
"Killing some poor kid?" Caryn asked and Kristopher turned his head to look straight at her. A lesser person would have glared but he only looked at her questioningly.  
"He only feeds on those who ask him to end their lives you know that." Nissa added then Sarah joined in.  
"Caryn, you know I've had my run-ins with Nikolas but he isn't that bad if you at least try to understand him." Both Nissa and Caryn stared at her, though Kristopher seemed to have heard this before, he was smiling slightly. Sarah had once hated Nikolas and now she was standing up for him?! It was very confusing for the healer.  
"Maybe you can justify his actions but I can't." Caryn told her. She got up and stretched then turned back to them.  
"Look I'm sorry but to me Nikolas is a murderer. I'm going to go home. See you around." With that she began to walk away. She sensed them use their mental power to leave.  
Climbing into her Trans Am, Caryn yawned again. She headed home dreaming of her head on her pillow. She barely remembered showering and getting into bed after she got home. Her head just hit her pillow and she was out.  
Four hours later when she opened her eyes and gazed out her windows at the fading night she knew something was wrong. Two people were in her house, she could sense them. One was a vampire and the other was human. She had just gotten out of bed and thrown on a pair of jeans over her underwear and pulled her t-shirt that she slept in out of her pants when the vampire walked in. Caryn sucked in her breath. It was Nikolas. The vampires black eyes stared down at her.  
"What are you doing here?" She demanded. She pushed past him into the living room. "Kristopher was busy so I brought Tess myself. Some witch broke up a party and beat Tess for standing between her and the vampire who bonded her." He explained as Caryn looked over the battered and beaten girl.  
"What happened to the witch?"  
"She got away after she killed the vamp. He was a fool to go up against that Vida, weakling that he was." Nikolas stated simply. Tess groaned and Caryn pushed her blonde hair off her bloodied face.  
"She's beat up badly. Go over to the kitchen, through that door, and wet a rag with cold water. Ring it out before you bring it here." Nikolas silently complied. An hour later Tess was cleaned up. She had two bruised ribs, which had been broken and a gash all the way from her temple to her mouth on one side of her face, which now was scabbed over.  
"I'll need to check up on her in a few days. Where are you going to bring her?" Caryn asked. She had been surprised that throughout Tess's healing Nikolas had spoken softly to the injured girl soothingly. Though when he looked at Caryn his face was blank and cool.  
"She'll stay with me for now. I can bring her to you in a few days." Nikolas offered. Caryn shook her head.  
"No. You might have to come to SingleEarth and that would not be good at all. I guess I'll have to go to Tess which is probably better anyhow because the less shimmering she does the faster she'll heal." Nikolas nodded understanding.  
" Do you have someone who could bring you to the house?"  
"I'll ask Kristopher, Nissa, or Sarah. If they're not around I'll just find some one else to bring me."  
"Fine." Nikolas picked up Tess. "Three days then." And without another word they were both gone.  
Caryn sighed.  
"You could at least have said, Thankyou." She said to the air where the vampire had been a moment before. She yawned and headed back to bed. The healing had made her as tired as when she'd first gotten home. 


	2. Chp2 Caryn

Chp.2 Caryn's POV (Still)  
  
Hey! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. Here I go with the second chapter. Review and hope you enjoy the story.  
  
Caryn blinked and before she opened her eyes she felt the hard, cold floor of SingleEarth change to a plush rug. She was in a solid black room. Even the furniture was painted black and it made her feel a bit trapped. She didn't remark about the room to Nissa though.  
"Come on up to the second floor. Tess is up there." Nissa told her as she headed up the staircase. Caryn followed the vampire and turned her head to look at the murals painted on the walls on either side of the stairs.  
"Who did these? Was it Kristopher?" She asked Nissa. The vampire shook her head.  
"No. Nikolas did that right after he bought this house."  
"They're really good." Nissa looked at her peculiarly.  
"You should tell him that sometime instead of telling me."  
They now stood in front of a door directly to the left of the stairs. Nissa knocked and a voice from inside the room yelled for them to enter.  
The first thing Caryn noticed was that Tess was looking much better. Her ribs were healing quickly and the cut across her face was healing up well though she would always have a very slight scar there. At some point during the check-up Nissa left them and Caryn sensed her leave the house altogether. Caryn knew she'd have to find some other vamp to take her back now. She decided to talk with Tess a bit though before going off in search of a "ride".  
"So what will you do now that the vamp that bonded you is dead?" She asked. Tess looked around the white room forming her answer in her head before she spoke it out loud.  
"For a while I'll just hang around with the people here. I'm good friends with some of Nikolas's bonded. Then I'll probably find another vamp to bond with. I know a few who might like the idea." Caryn looked at her incredulous.  
"Are you serious? You could have died helping the last vamp you bonded to and you want to go through the whole experience again?"  
Tess watched her calmly.  
"Yes. I like the vampires and I like their world. If I can I'll even become a vampire someday. For right now though it's best if I was just bonded."  
"Why wait?"  
"Because I'm suppose to take care of my little sister until she is in college and able to take care of herself. By then she should be able to handle her own life. After I changed she would be able to tell. She knows me too well for me to hide it."  
"Why do this at all then?" Caryn asked.  
"Because I like their world and because it's better than being depressed all the time. That's how I used to be after my parents' death. The vampires gave me a different way of looking at things. They helped me get better in a way. They aren't evil Caryn. Not even Nikolas is evil. Some in his circuit are but not all of them. They have different views from you but that doesn't make them bad." Tess explained. Caryn was tired of hearing Nikolas defended by everyone she talked to who knew him but Tess's words did make her think back to the night that Nikolas had soothed Tess.  
"Where has your sister been the last few days?"  
"Oh she went to stay at a friend's for Christmas and New Year's."  
"How are you going to explain your face to her?" Tess snorted at the question.  
"I'll think of something." Tess yawned. It was only about noon and if Caryn hadn't happened to be there she would be asleep.  
"Go back to bed Tess. If you get hurt again or if your ribs start giving you trouble get in touch with me at SingleEarth or at home ok?"  
"Alright. 'Night." Tess closed the door to her bedroom behind Caryn and the witch headed quietly down the stairs. Caryn stopped half way down. Earlier she had sensed Nikolas up in his room but now he was downstairs. Caryn took a deep breadth and told herself to be polite before she walked the rest of the way down the stairs.  
When she had known Jessica vampires had intimidated her but she had become a little braver in the past year and a half. Nikolas nodded to her when she entered the living room.  
"So how is Tess?" He asked her as he lounged on his couch fingering the design on his knife.  
"She's almost fully recovered. She wants to be bonded again and even though she has explained why I still don't get it. I mean she could have a normal life with her little sister."  
"Just because you are against us doesn't mean all people are Caryn. Vampires have become more of her family than her younger sister. She would always choose our world over a regular life."  
"I'm not against vampires! I just think it's wrong for you, and others like you, to take the lives of your victims." How stupid could she be to start this conversation with Nikolas?! His left eyebrow raised and he asked,  
"Have you met most of the humans who come to our circuit parties Caryn? They're either loners, or they've been abused, or they are ill." He informed her.  
"Who are you to play God? Choosing when to end their lives shouldn't be your decision." She replied heatedly.  
"They come to me. At least I don't bring them pain like some would. There is pain in their lives before they come here Caryn. Better to end the pain permanently than go through life in a living Hell." 


	3. Chp3 Nikolas

Fallen to Fate Ch.3 Nikolas's P.O.V. Hey you guys and gurls. Sry I haven't been on in forever. Here's the next chappie. Hope you like.  
  
Nikolas didn't go to sleep when he got back to his house after dropping of Caryn, the Smoke witch, at SingleEarth. Their conversation had lasted sometime in a debate-like forum. Her final comments to him had been of Kaleo and that had angered him. It brought back many memories he had thrown back into the darkest corners of his head. He had brought her back abruptly at the mention of Christine. He knew his sister and Sarah had told her some of his history but he disliked their big mouths at the moment.  
Kaleo, that b*@s#@rd, had got what he deserved! He had taken Nikolas's father and hurt Christine. Christine was the person he really hadn't wanted to discuss. He had been attracted to two girls with that name and neither could ever be his. After a few hours lost in his memories of the time since the day he killed Christine, the day before his change, he got up and found Tess about to leave the house. She smiled at him blue eyes livelier than they had been after her fight. "Thanks for everything Nikolas. I'll see you around. Where is the next party going to be?" "Kaimadra's place. I'll tell Maguerite to pick you up if you want." He offered. "Okay." She walked out the door to a red mustang and got in.  
Nikolas greeted his waiting brother as he entered the living room. He was glad to be near his twin again. "So how was Caryn's visit?" Kristopher asked him. "Tess is able to go out on her own so the check-up must have gone well. Though our conversation after that wasn't as nice." Kristopher just looked at him questioningly so Nikolas explained. "She can't see why Tess wants to be bonded again. She admonished me for draining my prey and brought up Kaleo and his torment of Christine." "Ahh" Kris said smiling. "All subjects that annoy you." "Well I've heard her type enough. They obviously don't know when to quit." Nikolas replied and picked up his brother's grin. "So where is Sarah and sis?" Nikolas asked. "Nissa is at New Mayhem with Sarah. Jessica and Sarah have hit it off which is kind of ironic considering that before they would have hated each other because of Dominique but now their hatred for her is what has made them friends." Nikolas thought about this. Kristopher spoke again shortly after. "You know I think Sarah has even gotten used to you. She backed you up when Caryn brought you up in a conversation a few days ago." Nikolas was surprised. "Really? Then you have my full permission to like the girl." He said teasing his brother. "Oh and who are you? My king and ruler?" Kristopher asked him. They shimmered and stood on the fringes of New Mayhem. "God knows you need one."Nikolas muttered loudly. Kristopher mock-glared at him.  
As usual they were the cause of much gaping as they walked down the street towards Los Noches. How many twin vampires are there?  
They entered the bar/club and headed for a table where Sarah, Nissa, and two others sat. The male vampire looked up at them first and nodded. His name was Aubrey and he was a powerful vampire of Silver's line. His t- shirt showed much of the tattoos on his arms. The female vampire sitting next to him was only changeling, Jessica.  
The brothers pulled up chairs and said their "Hellos". Jessica turned to Nikolas as soon as he sat down and was settled in his seat. "So you ran into Caryn. And what do you think of her? If it wasn't for her I'd be ten feet under at this moment." Nikolas had heard this story but wanted to verify the story by asking the main character. "You are Caryn's friend then?" "Acquaintances shall we say?" Was her reply. "She has her reasons to hate me. She listed them for me only a few hours ago. She's pretty brave for a pacifist who would never fight a vampire." He commented. "Caryn ould surprise you. I've seen her twice since I was changed and she has become more confident since then. She obviously has changed if she gave you a piece of her mind." Jessica said thoughtfully. They all turned as Sarah began to chuckle. "Jessica you should have seen Fala. She walked in, took one look at you, and walked out. What have you been doing in the last few nights?" Jessica just grinned mischeviously. "You haven't heard then? Moira tried to ambush me so I put a blade into her #itch's heart. It happened two days ago." "And Fala didn't get Jagger to avenge hert?" Nikolas asked. "No. Jagger and Fala had a falling out and you'll never guess who he's with now." Aubrey interjected finally speaking. "Who?" Nissa asked him. "Risika." Aubrey said calmly. Sarah looked slightly stunned, Nissa amused, and the brothers' gazes met for a split second. 'Interesting.' Nikolas told Kristopher silently. 'I'm surprised it doesn't bug Aubrey more than this.' Was his brother's reply. Kristopher put the question to Aubrey. "We have no quarrel now. Jagger would only harm me if he thought I was a threat but she's proven she ban take care of herself against me." His voice held a slight bitterness which was understandable.  
Nissa looked at Nikolas and when he noticed he returned her gaze. "What is it Niss?" he asked using a nickname from their childhood. "You seem preoccupied is all. What's up?" She asked. "Nothing. It's getting dark. I'd better head off. You two should come to a circuit party sometime." He offered Aubrey and Jessica. "Maybe another time. I have plans tonight." Jessica said and Aubrey also declined the offer. "I'll see you all later." Nikolas got up and left the bar. He shimmered outside of the bar to the slowly filling circuit party and sat down to wait awhile before tracking down a meal. He hadn't told his sister that his preoccupation was Caryn Smoke because he himself didn't understand why he was still thinking about her at all. 


	4. Chp4 Caryn

Fallen to fate Ch.4 Hey again. Hope you've been enjoying. Thanx to Lani for helping post since my computer is a pain. Well, here it goes. Caryn's POV  
Caryn sat with Jessica at SingleEarth. It had taken her a while to keep her staff from trying to kick Jessica out when she came. "Your latest book was interesting Ash Night." Caryn said taking a sip of her frappicino. Jessica took a sip of her own drink before she replied. "That is different from many of the comments I have heard about it so far." "Well you've only heard from the vampires you wrote about not from an outsider like me. How is New Mayhem?" "It's the same as always. Did you hear about that Triste killing Jeschika?" "Yes and I heard you ended Moira as well." Jessica feinged innocence. "It was only self-defense." "Yeah right." "I heard about your meeting with Nikolas. I thought you didn't like his type." "I don't agree with what he does if that's what you mean. It surprised me though." "What did?" Jessica asked. "When Tess was injured and he brought her to me Nikolas actually tried to soothe her and keep her calm.I was surprised he even cared enough to bring her to me." "Just because he sometimes drains his prey doesn't me he's heartless Caryn. You should have learned that lesson by now." Caryn frowned slightly. "You make me sound like a slow child. You have no right to talk about me when you do stupid things that put your life at risk everyday. I think for you it would be common sense how to deal with other beings (Meaning vampires, witches, and regs)." "I have my faults." Jessica admitted." But I am not dumb enough to judge a book by its cover or,in this case, a vampire by his feeding preference. You're still thinking like a common witch whose only thoughts on vampires is that they are the filthy enemy who must be destroyed." "I'm not as bad as that!" Caryn snapped glaring. "no but you're still a bit snobby like all witches are." Jessica countered with a wicked smile. Caryn wanted to slap her. "Well, well, well the pacifist has a temper." Aubrey said walking towards them. He stood behind Jessica's chair. Caryn studied them. They made a good pair, those two, and a deadly one. "Both of you leave if you can't quit bugging me. I'll have a hard enough time when you leave as it is. You're both infamous around here." "That's the fun thing about this place though." Jessica explained. "So about Midnight, is Jaguar now the supreme ruler or what?" "Yes Jagaur is ruler."Aubrey answered and took Jessica's cup from her to take a sip. Jessica studied him for a moment then spoke. "Risika asked to meet with you sometime this afternoon. Since it's only one I'm going to go take a nap. You can go see her then fill me in later." She turned from Aubrey to Caryn. "Day'." She said which was her replacement for "Goodnight." With that she walked out and Aubrey with a curt nod shimmered moments later. Caryn went off to deal with her anxious staff. She didn't realize the was someone new in the building till one of her staff who had been conversing with her blanched and Caryn felt the presence behind her. Turning Caryn was shocked. There stood Nikolas and besides him a young girl who looked to be only 14 years old. "What in the world." Caryn was cut off by Nikolas. "I brought her here to you. She needs help." Caryn nodded then turned back to her employee. "We'll be in my office." She told the frightened guy then led Nikolas and the girl through the building to her office in the back. She opened the blinds in he office as Nikolas and the girls sat down in to chairs. She could tell the girl was sick. Her eys were sunken in and had dark circles beneath them. Her body looked frail and maltreated. 'Like a bag of bones.' Caryn thought. 'Bones don't feel pain. She does." Nikolas replied and Caryn frowned at him for entering her mind. "So what happened?" She asked Nikolas before smiling reassuringly at the girl. "Meghan came to a party with Maguerite last night. She wanted to end her life. I thought you could help her." Caryn turned fully towards the girl as she herself sat down. "What's so bad about life?" The girl frowned at her but after Caryn held her gaze she looked down and sighed. "It was just me, my mom, and my little brother and sister. I have cancer and my mom got sick of having to bring me to doctors and I couldn't help her make money to pay the bills 'cause I was sick. She kicked me out a few weeks ago." Caryn sucked in her breadth. "My mom is a druggie who was getting aggravated because my getting sick was cutting in to her getting high time." "Your mom sounds like a very despicable woman." Caryn said. She cursed the unknown woman in her head and Nikolas ever in her mind was surprised by her irate thoughts. "Yeah, well you're not the only one who hates her. I found ou that they took my sibs from her last week." Meghan said. "Would you like to stay here for a while? We can make you feel better and you'd have a place to sleep and food to eat." Caryn asked and watched the girl's tired eyes become overly bright. "Seriously?" "Yeah, seriously." Caryn told her. She rose and yelled out the door."Eddie could you come here?" A young man jogged in and his bangs fell in front of his eyes.He glanced at the two people in Caryn's office quickly before turning to Caryn. "Yeah, what do you need?" He asked. "Could you get a room ready for Meghan and show her around? Make sure she eats then stop by the infirmary and let the healers take a look at her,okay?" "Sure." He smiled kindly down at the girl who rose. "You look hungry. Will head straight for the cafeteria and worry about the room after that alright?" "Great." Meghan replied and they headed out together. Nikolas and Caryn both sat now studying each other and everything was silent. 


	5. Chp5 Nikolas

Caryn stared at Nikolas and he stared calmly back.  
  
"Thanks for bringing her here Nikolas. You know that you saved her life so I won't tell you that. I can't believe Maguerite(SP) did that!" Nikolas agreed with her on that point. He had a frown on his face when he answered.  
  
"Maguerite regretted it. This was the final straw. She'd done this too often before." Caryn caught on quickly and looked at him.  
  
"You killed her?" She asked astounded.  
  
"She deserved it. She had been corrupted by Kaleo and his cronies." He stated watching disbelief and distrust cross her face. Nikolas sighed exasperated with her attitude towards him.  
  
"I told you before Caryn. I don't kill people who have a chance in life. Megan is too young to die."  
  
"Well you definitely did the right thing by bringing her here. We can help her more than regs probably could." She looked at him and actually looked apologetic.  
  
"I really did judge you too soon Nikolas. For that I'm sorry." Nikolas was surprised she had said that but he didn't show it. He knew that had been hard for her to say. She wasn't a normal Smoke witch, of that he was certain.  
  
"It's alright Caryn. In ways I have wrongly judged you too. So we're even I think." Caryn nodded.  
  
"Are there more kids like Megan at parties?" She asked worried. Nikolas tensed.  
  
"Not that I ever see. We have our own rules when it comes to our circuits. Thats why I found Megan no one really cares to feed on someone so young."  
  
"Well that's a relief. It's kind of early for you to be up isn't it?" Nikolas shrugged though he was just a bit tired.  
  
"I'll sleep once I get home. Why, worried about my health are you?" He teased Caryn and she chuckled.  
  
"Never. I seriously doubt you need someone to wrong about you." She said still grinning.  
  
"You're right."  
  
"This is really odd. I never thought that I'd be joking around with you of all people." She admitted.  
  
"Oh and I planned to be here did I? What will happen to Megan now that she's here?" he asked. Like those that Nikolas had bonded o himself he felt that Megan was under his protection for the time being.  
  
"oh after she's back in good health we'll try and find her a home with someone from SingleEarth."  
  
"Then I'm sure she won't end up at another party."  
  
"So how's Tess?"  
  
"She's different than when you last saw her. She was changed after she walked into her house to found her sister dead on the floor. Her sister had been killed by a witch." Nikolas said softly watching Caryn's reaction. She paled and sat down taking a deep breadth. Her mind was bit jumbled. A vampire saves a reg and a witch kills one. That was totally against what she had grown up knowing.  
  
"Actually I'll probably see her at a party tonight." At Caryn's silent question he shook his head.  
  
"Not a circuit party. Just a few vampires and vampire-friendly witches hanging out. Sarah, Kris, and Nissa will be there so that tells you it won't be too bad."  
  
"are there any humans going?" Caryn asked him. "Yes but only bonded people. You should come." Nikolas offered expecting her to hurriedly turn him down. Instead she quietly thought it over.  
  
"Okay I will. Where is it?"  
  
"Nissa's house. You know how to get there?"  
  
"Yes. What time does it start?"  
  
"Around 10 o'clock. That way everyone has time to take care of their business before hand." For some reason that Nikolas couldn't fathom he was happy that Caryn would be coming.  
  
"Then I'll see you there. I hate to be rude Nikolas but you aren't supposed to be here and I have work to do." Nikolas understood. He also realized that his being here was reason enough for Diminique to close SingleEarth. "See you tonight then Caryn." he shimmered and was at Nissa's house. Nikolas went up the stairs two at a time and walked into Nissa's room without so much as a warning. The vampiress sat on her bed looking calmly up at him.  
  
"Do you have a reason for barging in here, Oh so rude little brother?" She joked. He smiled, not at her joke, but at the reaction he anticipated she would have to his news.  
  
"Guess who I've invited to your party tonight?"  
  
"Who?" Nissa asked eyeing him.  
  
"Why none other than your dear friend Caryn Smoke." He replied sweetly. Nissa looked at him skeptically.  
  
"It's true Nissa. Go ask her if you don't believe me." Nissa was stunned to say the least.  
  
"Why did you invite Caryn? Why were you near Caryn to begin with?" Nikolas quickly summarized recent events for Nissa and ran through his conversation with Caryn.  
  
"What are you smiling at Nissa?" He asked after finishing his story.  
  
"It has to be genetic." Nissa stated confusing him.  
  
"What?" He asked perplexed.  
  
"The attraction between you and Kris and the witch population. That must be genetic." At this Nikolas hit her with a pillow.  
  
"Owww! I was only kidding Nik calm down." She said rubbing the side of her head.  
  
"Don't even joke Nissa. Now I think I'll stay here for the rest of the day. I notice that Kris and Sarah are here. I swear they go often enough between your house and mine don't they?"  
  
"It just depends on which of us Kris is mad at at the time, you or me. I still can't believe you invited Caryn Smoke." Nissa mumbled more to herself than to Nikolas. "Well sis I did so get use to the idea." He saw the pillow coming before it hit. Nissa hated to be called 'Sis'. 


	6. Chp6 Caryn

A/N Okay so last time there was no note just a chappie. This is Caryn's POV just to warn you if you haven't caught the pattern already. Sorry for waiting so long to post. I was in a car wreck. Hope you enjoy the chappie. Bali  
  
Caryn got out of her car in front of Nissa's home. She was dressed in a dark green tank top and a pair of hip hugger jeans. She was around half and hour early but figured that atleast Nissa would be there. She still couldn't believe that she had accepted Nikolas's invitation to come. Even more unsettling was the fact that she was attracted to Nikolas. Knocking on the door she waited for someone to welcome her. It was Sarah who answered. The vampiress looked the part in a blood red tank top and black jeans.  
  
"Hey Caryn. Come on in." Caryn smiled  
  
"Hey Sarah."  
  
"I was surprised when I heard that you were coming."  
  
"I was surprised myself after accepting the invite." Caryn admitted truthfully. Nissa came over to them for a second to say Hello. She didn't stay long but went back to talk to a vampire sitting on the arm of her couch.  
  
"Who's that?" Caryn asked Sarah and nodded towards the vampire.  
  
"Oh that's Nathaniel. He's a mercenary that has a thing for Nissa. I guess the feeling is returned." Sarah said grinning. "Others should be coming soon enough. Make yourself comfortable for a sec while I go see what the Hell is taking Kristopher so long."  
  
"Alright." Sarah dashed off and Kristopher soon came out of the room Sarah had headed into to say Hello before going to open the door for someone. It didn't take long for the house to fill up. The only problem was that the one vampire Caryn had been waiting to see hadn't shown up as of yet. Where was Nikolas?  
She talked for a while with Jessica and a few people she knew and when she did run into Nikolas she wished that she hadn't. He was feeding and it didn't take more than a few seconds for Caryn to realize that even if he stopped at that moment the girl would still die of blood loss. Caryn did not want to see Nikolas draining somebody. She turned and headed for the door of the house. Nikolas placed the girl's body on the couch in the room they had been in and went after her.  
  
"Caryn...." He started to say. They were alone in a room that he had gently pulled her into. Caryn was glad they were alone because she didn't want to make any type of scene.  
  
"I thought you said this wasn't That type of party Nikolas. Goddess do you know how disturbing that was?" She was feeling slightly sick to her stomach and sat down hard on a chair.  
  
"Well if you'd let me explain. Did you even get a good look at that girl? That wasn't your normal teenage kid Caryn. She was 16 and already she'd been beaten by her own father, thrown out of her house, and attacked by two men just yesterday." Caryn shuddered knowing what he meant by attacked. Nikolas came closer to her and put his hands on either arm of the chair. His eyes locked with hers.  
  
"Her soul was already dead and gone Caryn. I jst ended her misery. Can you understand that? I had no intention of doing anything of that sort tonight. She showed up with one of my bonded who had found her curled up behind a dumpster." Caryn could see his reasoning but didn't say a word. She rose making him step out of her way and walked back to where the girl was. She knew that Nikolas was folowing right behind her.  
The girl's hair was matted and filthy ful of lice and fleas. Her body was covered in dirt, cuts, and bruises. The look on her face was one of new found peace and contentment. Caryn could understand why Nikolas did what he had. She turned around to face him not knowing what to say. She didn't have to speak because as soon as she had turned around Nikolas kissed her and she returned the kiss.  
After a few moments they stopped and looked at each other a little shocked. They both looked just a bit scared too but each of them wanted to repeat the experience. The silence became too much for Caryn who once again headed towards the door. Nikolas grabbed her arm, gently but firmly stopping her. She looked up at his face.  
  
'I can not like a vampire. I can not believe that I did something so stupid.' She thought to herself. Obviously Nikolas heard because his soft answer rang through her head.  
  
'Am I that bad of a person Caryn?' His voice was light and teasing but he was serious.  
  
'Witches and Vampires don't mix Nikolas. You know that as well as I do.'  
  
'My brother and Sarah obviously don't agree with that unwritten rule.' He said.  
  
'I have no intention of becoming a vampire like Sarah did Nikolas and if I stay a witch only more troubles will come.' Caryn hated saying this because at the moment she wanted to feel Nikolas's strong arms around her again but she knew it wasn't right.  
  
"I think you are just makig excuses Caryn." Nikolas said aloud. Caryn looked at him her eyes earnest.  
  
"I wish I was Nik. Think of it this way. Dominique already hates me for creating SingleEarth. If she found out about this it would be icing on the cake. She would have a justifiable reason for, if not killing me, stripping my powers." Caryn shuddered at the thought. She'd would rather roast in Hell than have her powers stripped.  
  
"Dominique is an insane hag." Nikolas remarked.  
  
"Maybe so but she has control over her line and mine. I have to go. Tell Nissa and the others that I said Goodbye" She left and Nikolas held back from stopping her. Neither had noticed someone accidentally catching them kissing. If they had the member of SingleEarth would not have been able to make the call to Domonique Vida that she did. That phone call was sure to raise Hell in the very near future. 


End file.
